


Natasha's Ward.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Natasha has a sister.





	Natasha's Ward.

_this is a work based on a prompt- imagine being sick and that you are Natasha's little sister._

 

 

it's late morning in the Avenger's tower the sun blinding anyone silly enough to look directly out the windows of the tower.

Natasha is in her shared quarters with Clint going over paperwork for  S.H.I.E.L.D., mission reports and whatever else a agent has to report.

she's in the office / TV room of the apartment keeping a wary eye on her patient.

Natasha's little sister is 7 years old and currently lying upside down on the blue fabric couch sniffling occasionally with a wolf design fleecy blanket draped over her small body.

(tony gave her the blanket the last time she was ill)

 

Dr. Banner had examined her earlier that morning when Natasha had all but dashed into his labs demanding he check over her little sister.

he'd figured she had the flu that she would be alright in a couple of days. until that time Natasha decided she wouldn't leave her out of her sight.

Hawkeye saunters in with some manila files in his arms.

he spots Natasha's sister on the couch.

he winks at her and she attempts to laugh it comes out like a strangled cough.

she lets out a whine of irritation before sitting back up and facing the couch instead of watching the two Avengers in front of her.

 "hey Tasha got my files, where do you want them ?"

she pointed to the desk across from hers.

"sit down Barton, you're not going anywhere"

Natasha's sister picks up her recently abandoned comic book from the coffee table and begins to read.

she glances at them over the top of her comic book.

Loki appears beside her out of a green mist she blinks in surprise.

he eyes the comic in her arms and perches on the armrest beside her.

 

 "I've heard you're unwell"

Natasha's eyes dart to him then back to her paperwork.

he puts his hand to her forehead to gauge her temperature he keeps it there once he realises she's burning up as he's naturally cold.

she smiles up at him.

"thank you Loki" she whispers sounding strained as she does so.

"Agent Romanov ? should I send her to sleep she seems to be in pain when she coughs, it won't be for long an hour or two perhaps with your permission that is ?"

Natasha glances up at him then over to her little sister assessing her with quick scrutiny.

"do it she does look like she's in pain . thank you"

surprised she'd thanked him Loki pauses and looks at the child sat in front of him without making a sound he sits down beside her and she leans against him as he lays a hand to her head using his magic to send her to sleep.

as soon as her little sister is asleep Natasha concentrates fully on the paperwork directly in front of her .

Hawkeye struggles to complete his work much to annoyance of Natasha and the entertainment of Loki.

Loki picks up a cushion places it under the little girl's head as a substitute for his lap leaving the almost quiet room in pursuit of his older brother Thor.

 

**3 hours later........**

the little girl wakes to find Loki is gone and that her head is resting on a very comfy cushion.

she rubs the crusty sleep from the corners of her eyes.

she looks down to see she's still wearing he muscle top and basketball shorts so she knows it's not tomorrow yet as Natasha would have changed them that morning.

she abandons the couch in search of company leaving her wolf fleecy blanket on the couch. scratching the side of her head she enters the kitchen looking around .

Tony and Steve are chatting quietly at the breakfast bar.

Steve spots her first without hesitation he scoops her up into his arms much to her surprise.

"hey Steve" she smiles and hugs him tightly about the neck .

Steve is her favourite that's common knowledge so naturally Natasha made him her Godfather much to Tony's irritation he thought she'd pick him his argument for him to be picked was "I mean come on what kid wouldn't want me as a godfather ?!"

Natasha had snorted and replied with "it's not up to her it's up to me and I'm not going to argue with you over this I'm picking someone who's a responsible individual, deal with it"

Tony had even tried to bribe the kid into tricking her sister into changing her mind much to Natasha's amusement.

Steve had been a good pick as  he acted like a backup parent all about early bedtimes healthy eating and plenty of exercise whenever she was in his care. granted he did teach her some annoying habits like playing pranks and generally misbehaving when Natasha was outta town on a mission but hey can't win every battle .

 

 


End file.
